Wicca Chronicles
by UpInFlames4life
Summary: Adopted from Izzie Jackson. Prue Marie Halliwell has sent herself in time to get her parents back together, only one problem Bella's memory of Chris is gone. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I adopted Wicca Chronicles: Prue Halliwell from Izzie Jackson, so review, if you want the next chapter, joking i go up to 2 chapters when i want reviews.**

* * *

**Prue's POV **

_Forks, Washington 2043_

I had just been hit in the chest, yeah, Bianca did this to me. "Prue ..."

I looked over to where the portal was, I ran for it. Right when I jumped in I heard her yell, "I'll get you, Prue, if it's the last thing I do!" She's one crazy bitch.

* * *

_Forks, Washington 2004_

I landed in a meadow type thing. I really couldn't tell because I was half-consisius. I saw some sparkling person in this meadow, he's definatly not human. That's when I black out.

_**Few hours later, **_**Bella's POV**

I walked into the Cullen house, that's when I heard chanting coming from the library. "Bella," the girl said. But when she whispered I think she said mom. "Who are you and where did you come from?" I said. "Prue Perry." She said.

I'll just let this lie slide, "I'm from the future, you're my mom." That's when I heard Edward, "Bella can't have kids..." Thats when I realized something, "Not with you, but with... Prue, do you know who Chris is?"

"Yeah, Chris Perry, he's my dad." I knew it, thank you dreams for the handsome man. "Wait, so Bella's going to love some guy she doesn't know?" What Prue said suprised me, "Mom knows him, but she was brain washed of her memory of him, you'll be suprised how she'll remember him."

That was until Prue got hit with a darklighter arrow.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, that's Chapter 1 of the renewed Wicca Chronicles.**

**Review! :) 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Prue!" I yelled, I hate darklighters. That's when two unexpected things happened.

"Leo," Prue called and in came three people, a woman and two men. Then a another boy came running in, "Prue!" He yelled.

I was confused. The boy from my dreams was here. "Can anybody heal her?" I asked. That's when the boy from my dreams stepped in, "I can." he said.

He healed her, and she was back and said, "Dad."

"Can someone explain what's going on?" the woman said. "Wait can I have your names?" I asked. "I'm Piper, this is my husband Leo, and the boy who healed the girl is Chris." she said. Nice.

"Before I go on I would like to know who you are?" I asked the boy who looked more like Chris, but a little like me.

"Well, I'm Leo, but you can call me Henry, Prue does. I'm Prue's little brother." Henry said.

"Wait so please tell me your Prue's half brother." Edward said. Henry just answered, "I'm Prue's full brother. Sorry, stupid creature." he said. "So I have two kids with Chris?" I asked. "Yeah." They said.

That's when I rememebered something. I walked over to Chris, "Kiss Me." I told him, "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, absolutly sure."

He kissed me and every memory of Chris came back to me and the fact that I'm pregnant with his child, Prue.

"I'm pregnant, now I remember."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry, but Prue is 15 and born in 2005. So since she's 15, she from 2020.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I forgot I was pregnant. But when I heard Edwards voice I really wanted to rip his face off. "What?!" he yelled, "You're pregnant? I can't believe it. How long has this been?" he asked, "A couple of months. Two." I whispered. That's when I realized that he thought I still wanted him, he's crazy. "So you think I want you after I realized I'm pregnant, with Chris' baby? No I don't want that I would like to spend time with Chris, cause that's who I am."

Wow. I snapped at him, I rolled my eyes. Horomones.

"So, Henry tell us about you." I said.

He then said, "My full name is Leo Henry Halliwell. I was named after Grandpa Leo and Uncle Henry. I'm Prue's younger brother, currently I'm 14."

Ahh. So he was born a year after Prue.

That's when I thought about omlets. "Hey, Chris." I said. Sucking up to him is a thing I do when I want him to cook me something. Chris is a great cook.

"So Chris can you make me an omlet, please." I asked.

"Okay, fine, for you." He said.

You have got to love him. "Dad, can you make me one too?" Prue asked.

Wow. "I guess I'm making breakfast for a few people then." He said.

"I can't believe she's leaving you Edward." Said Alice and Emmett.

_Okay, Prue I can't wait to see you in real life._

_I Love you, Prue._ I thought.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Wow, that was something, okay, so I will not be updating on Tuesdays anymore because school's starting, and on that day I go to my moms lame karate class just so i can get out of the house. **

**Review, Review and Review.**

**Oh I keep forgetting to put my disclamer, so yeah I don't own twilight or Charmed, if I did Bella would not be with Edward. Love you guys, don't forget to Review, I love your thoughts.**


End file.
